The 8th Leafe Knight
by Twilight-Destruction
Summary: RanmaPretear Crossover. - DEAD. due to losing all chapters and storyline from PC crash. Up for Adoption PM If you want to take it up.


The 8th Leafe Knight!

Ranma/Pretear Crossover

Set: Ranma - After Cannon Pretear - End Of Vol 2 Manga

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Ranma 1/2, Pretear or Sailor Moon - If I did I'd get some people to make a animated version of this his a manga also.

Prologue - The End Of The Beginning

It's a wonderful morning to wake up in Tokyo.

That is if you don't live in the Nerima or Juuban Districts.

Let's head over to our favorite chaos-magnet, Ranma Saotome who is about to wake up in 3... 2... 1...

SPLASH!

"What did you do that for 'kane!" Ranma said while shaking out the remaining water in her hair.

"We're going to late, come on!" Akane called to her, halfway down the stairs already

"Stupid, Uncute Tomboy.." Ranma muttered under her breath quiet enough not to be heard as she rushed downstairs, just in time to stop her father taking her food under his idea of "Training".

Ranma and Akane quickly ate their food, and ran to school both thinking very different thoughts from each other:

RANMA: 'I've got a baad feeling about today!'

AKANE: 'KAMI-SAMA let Kuno be i'll so I won't be annoyed by his continued existance nearby me.

The two of them quickly noticed that the Principal had set up the obstacle course again except with mort traps and obstacles including barricades in the streets blocking people off from going to school/work without going over. Ranma quickly kicked over the barricades and lept through to prevent himself from being late at school (not that he wanted to be late, mind you due to his mother saying "going to school on time is manly").

Another obstacle in the path was various uncrossable pits (for most) filled with very strong glue. Wondering how to get everyone across in time, Ranma gathered all the barriers from before and used them as self-made bridges for everyone to run across.

The final obstacle was at the schools itself - Iron fencing with electric currents running through it with the Principal floating in a Pinapple shaped hot air balloon about the game waiting.

"Heh,heh,heh. None of you little keiki be getting past me!" The principal said throwing down loads of pinapple bombs to the ground all around the gate preventing students getting any closer lest they go off.

Ranma's reply to this was simple, to pick up two of the bombs and throw them back at the principal's balloon.

The balloon grew several holes in it from the bombs and crash landed into the school.  
Noticing this, Nabiki called for everyone to run and they did go, runnning for the hills hoping they would make it. As the last student escaped, the Balloon exploded taking the school with it leaving only a smouldering ruin.

"Schools Out !" Nabiki called to the cheers of many.

---------------------------------------------

Ranma was happy. He had once again scammed another free Ice Cream out of the Ice Cream parlour that still didn't know about his curse. Anway, he had just got some hot water from the nearby Ramen stand when...

"SPILSH!"

"Get back here you old lech!" Ranma-chan called while chasing Happosai through Nerima attempting to catch up to him to give him his commupunce for splashing him and being a general nuicance to the entire district for his thievery and lechery.

As Ranma chased Happosai along the narrow, maze-like streets, he was fallowed by others who wished to inflict grevious harm to Happosai for his crimes; past, present and possible future ones.

Eventually the crowd grew so large that Happosai knew to escape he'd have up the ante so he did by making a series of turns into corners into dead ends then jumping onto the rooftops. After noticing Happosai jumping over the rooftops, the general portion of the crowd gave up, swearing that one day that they would punish Happosai and rushing away noticing that they were late for appointments.

Only the extremely angry people who happened to the strength (given by natural means or by adreanaline) such as the Nerima Wreaking Crew (Female Division) and Ranma were the only ones chasing Happosai. Unfortunatly for Ranma, they happened to pass the Nekohaten making Mu Su join the chase for various reasons as well as trample over Ryoga and Kuno as they passed Furikan High.

"Argh, this is getting irratating" Though Ranma avoiding the rival attacks and Fiancee glomps while trying to focus on catching Happosai before he steals anything else.

Soon the group reached the district borderline where luckily for Ranma, soming was on his side for once with an unexpected rain shower causing Mu Su, Shan Pu and Ryoga to drop out of the "Catch Ranma/Happosai Race". Soon enough they limped off in their respective curse forms ignored by most people while wondering where some of the people dissapeared off to.

After a while, the remainder of the group except for Ranma had stopped chasing Happosai for various reasons (generally that they wanted to get home in time) as the two headed into central Juuban by cutting through one of the parks where the senshi were fighting for their lives against a female monster...

"SWEETO!" Happosai called glomping onto each senshi in turn and even the monster proving that even silly-looking female monsters have a mesure of pride as the joined the chase around Juuban.

Meanwhile... Sailor Pluto was watching this and then noticed the great chaos potential that these two had that could potentially stop Crystal Toyko from being formed by there mere presence in the timeline. After searching them over, she starter a plan of action deciding to eliminate the old man first. The closer she looked at Happosai, the more she remembered and realized that she too was one of his victims meaning to eliminate him would be good for (wo)mankind itself.

Teleporting to the chase scene she prepaired to attack Happosai with her trademark attack until Happosai noticed here and once again, stole her undergarmants and in a furious rage, charged her attack until it was at its maximum capabilities before releasing it.

"DEAD SCREAM!" She screamed at Happosai, releasing the attack as soon as she had a sure shot at Happosai and being sure that would eliminate him, left the scene not noticing that he had bent around the attack and it only destroyed his bag and most of the contents completely except... The Nanban Mirror.

After catching up to Happosai and giving him the beating of his life, then handing him over the senshi for the remainder of his punishement, he went to the remnantes of the mirror making a mental note to not piss of the senshi that made that attack and to figure out how to perform a version of the attack itself.

A short while after the senshi had left he noticed the mirror had been blown into four main pieces from the blast and some of the mirror shards were loose and almost falling off the mirror. Changing back into Male form via a hot water flask he had with him ('Hidden Weapons is finally useful for something' Ranma thought)  
while changing, he picked up the Nanban Mirror remains and trying to place everything back together the way he remembered the mirror originally being back during the last mirror incident...

All of a sudden as soon as the mirror pieces were placed back together, they all merged making it look just like new and started glowing also.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Ranma said to himself as the glowing intensified and a sound came out of nowhere.

"RIIPP"

What Ranma saw next cannot be properely decribed in normal language without the aid of the knowledge of Quantum Pysics but the closest term would be a dimensional rip.  
Azure blue in colour with jagged edges was its physical appearence with an odd humming sound coming from it as well as a.. voice?

Ranma noticed that the voice was getting louder meaning someone was coming up the dimensional rip and wisely decided to move out of the way noting that he was right infront of the rip.

A young-ish man, dressed in strange clothing with a odd crest on the front flew out of rip into the ground with a bump and the rip faded out of existance as soon as he completely came out of the rip.

As he hit the ground Ranma noticed that he was barely breating meaning that he had used a lot of energy and had not enough time to recover (hey Ranma would know those kind of symptoms ;)). After checking the body for wounds and cuts, Ranma noticed that he was fading and needed a Ki Transfer or he would die soon from the lack of energy going around his body.

"Blast it! He's not going to last long enough to get to Doc. Tofu, so I'm going to have to give him the Ki Transfer myself. I just hope it works" Ranma thought prepairing himself for the transfer.

As he began the transfer, he felt an unknown energy in the person he was giving the energy to an decided to find out what it was with a Ki Probe and did so only to find that the energy reacted to the probe and followed it back into Ranma as he ended his probe slowly changing his Ki signature.

Feeling quite winded after the transfer, Ranma sat down knowing that his mysterious visitor would be waking up soon as well as realising that the Ki Transfer took a lot more out of him than he expected meaning he needed somewhere to go so he would rest.

Slowly, Ranma with his unconcious visitor dragged over his shoulder trudged back to the only semi-safe haven in Nerima... Doc. Tofu's clinic knowing that he may soon need his strength back. Thankfully for Ranma, there were no random encounters with fiancees, rivals or plain annoyances before he reached the clinic late in the evening.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Rapping on the Docs door,

"Do you mind if we stay the night?" Ranma asked Doc. Tofu as he answered the door.

'We?' Doctor Tofu thought to himself, before squinting and noticing another person over Ranma's shoulder.

"Okay, but know is your friend Ranma?" Doctor Tofu asked in a reply.

"It's a long story" Ranma answered.

The two of them continued to talk for a while about how things were doing in the Tendo house (the doctor losing it at Kasumi's name) as well as life in general until both of them called in for the night ensuring to hit their visitor's sleep points so that he could recover his strength by have peaceful sleep throughout the night.

The next day...

"What happened?" Thought Kei hazily as his mind analyzed his location finding it unfamiliar in someways yet comforting in another.

"Oh yeah, that's what happened..." He thought to himself as his mind grew clearer..

FLASHBACK

"The one filled with Leafe, The White Pretear..."

"What's that!" Hajime called out pointing to behind Kei, a strange blue glow that was growing rapidly faster than the eyes could see until it became large enough for a person to travel through.

"Get away from there!" Called Mannen and Hayate as the hair on the back of their neck's began to stick up.

Kei began to move except he was losing energy and was being sucked into the dimensional rip that had appeared. Unfortunately he was losing the fight to stay put.

"Mannen, Shin - look after Himeno" Hayate said after putting down Himeno and nodding their heads understanding what to do, Hayate and Go grabbed onto Kei in an attempt to pull him free of the dimensional rip's pull.

However the harder the duo tried to help their friend and follow Knight, the stronger the force rip did to until the two lost their grip and had to let go unless they might get sucked in with Kei. As we was sucked in, the rip closed without a sound.

'What a strange place' Kei thought to himself as he was sucked through the dimensional rip. As he passed through there were storms over the 'skies' and flashing images of ofter peoples lives, in space, other planets even divine and demonic beings.

'I'm getting sleepy' He thought to himself after a while and then all his vision turned dark

END FLASHBACK

"That's all I can remember up to now" Kei thought to himself, noticing that it was very bright outside meaning that he must have been out for at least a day.

After hearing an alarm clock go off in another room, Kei decided to act like he was still asleep to see if he could get more information about were he was and how his arrival may have reacted to. Staying completly silent, he tried to keep his eyes closed while not making it appear that they were clamped shut as well as calming his heartbeat to lower levels.

Unfortunatly, while this may have worked on an ordinary doctor and people,  
Doc Tofu and Ranma were not ordinary and had so sensed that he was awake from the surge in his energy levels. Chilling the temperature down to a few degrees celcius to check the reaction of the patient deemed that he was Ok and fully healthy before they decided to reveal themselves.

"Okay, Doc you go in first - you'll be able to calm him down if anything goes wrong"  
Ranma whispered to Doctor Tofu just outside the spare bedroom as they watched him.

Slowly slipping into the room using his stealth technique, Doctor Tofu put a hand on Kei's shoulder and said "Boo!" into his ear making Kei lose his composure from the sound as well as the sudden appearance of the man out of nowhere. After the sudden shock, Kei and Doctor Tofu sat down and began his introductions after waving Ranma to join them from the hallway so they could discuss things.

"My name is Doctor Tofu - your currently in my clinic" Doctor Tofu introduced himself.

"I am Kei Lightbringer (he's not using his real name at the moment)

"I'm Ranma Saotome, a regular patient of Doc Tofu's and the one who found you" Ranma said.

"Found him?" Doctor Tofu interuppted.

"I'll tell you after I speak with Kei privately and get his permission to tell you about" Ranma replied quickly.

"I understand" Doctor Tofu aknowledged knowing that Ranma will tell him in time.

Doctor Tofu moved towards the front room to prepare everything for the day ahead while Kei and Ranma moved into one of the back rooms so that they could talk privately without people listining in.

"So Kei, where are actually from cause I saw you fall from the dimensional rip"  
Ranma asked eagerly wondering for answers.

"You don't think that 'rip' as you call it as odd?" Kei questioned back.

"Actually, here in this area anything abnormal is considered normal due to some reason that for a long time strange thing have been happinning here and are also attracted to here so everyone here takes it for granted" Ranma answered a little out of breath trying to say everything in one sentance.

"Oh, so how did you know I was awake back in the clinic?" Kei asked curiously.

"We scanned your Ki levels and noticed that they were higher than a persons would be if they were asleep" Ranma answered with a little smugness in his voice.

"Why do you have an unusual amout of Leafe in you?" Kei asked Ranma.

"Leafe?" Ranma queried.

"You can think of Leafe of being the spark that starts living beings off as well as being similar to Ki in ways but can only be used by certain chosen people" Kei replied.

"Ahh, the odd energy I felt in you, I don't quite why but I think as I performed a Ki transfer on you after I met you some of your 'leafe' flowed into me as to replace the Ki I transfered to you as a kind of payment" Ranma answers while looking into space thinking of the new possibilities of this energy.

"What can Leafe do?" Ranma asked in wonderment of what possibilities he could now have.

"To be honest, I don't know what you'll be able to do as this is a first for us to ever occur" Kei murmed

"By the way, what happened to the dimensional rip?" Kei asked, hoping that it still existed eager to tell the others of what had happened.

"The rip closed as soon as you fell through, but I might be able to get you back"  
Ranma spoke.

"How?"

Reaching into his sub-dimensional pocket, ranma pulled out the reconstructured Nanban Mirror and showed it to Kei.

"This is the Nanban Mirror, it take you anwhere,anytime all you have to do think of the place you wish to go to and say it while crying a single tear on the mirror"  
Ranma said, shivering at it's potential.

The two of them talked thoughout the day while helping Doctor Tofu with his patients when he needed help or just a break so he could focus. Somehow, the Kami were smiling on the three of them and nobody they knew saw them the entire day (except for Kasumi which Ranma had to slap a few times after she left to make him regain coherent control over his body amusing Kei greatly).

Soon the evening came and with Kei's permission, Ranma told Doctor Tofu about their previous conversions.

"Ranma, I think you should see If you can come with me so that you can control your powers over Leafe, however it is your choice".

When presented with this choice, Ranma thought long and hard for about an hour about all his experiences here in Nerima and throughout his life including what Doctor Tofu said when he asked for his advice:

"Ranma, this decision can only be your alone as it may decide your fate - however if you stay I will help you and if you go you have my greatest wishes for happiness in finding your true path".

After finding Kei and Doc Tofu, Ranma brought them in the clinic and said:

"I've made my decision and I'm going to..."

Authors Notes

Yayyy! I finally managed to actually finish a chapter for one of my own fanfics.  
This was hell to write in the first place due to fact that not many people know about Pretear due to it being on of the less known ones and that I could only find ONE Pretear/Ranma crossover on the ENTIRE INTERNET, (written by SilverSerpentDragon and it's a Ranma-Chan/Leafe Knight matchup - read it cause it's pretty good for an unfinished fanfic). Anyway, when I started this fic I had one main way of doing cause I didn't want to have a Ranma-Chan/Leafe Knight matchup as I went through the aurdous task of writting this prologue when I got to the end I realized that there were two ways to continue the story:

1. Having Ranma go to the Pretear World. - Have a little of this mapped out

2. Having the Pretear Character stay in the Ranma World. - Got no clue how to do this

And so without me being able to choose between the two, my humble readers you will get the choice of which. Either way both will be done, it's just that it change into a completly different story depending on the choice - so review and say what choice - and any suggestions and improvements that this story needs or other questions than the ones below.

To Answer some other questions here are the answers:

Q: Will Ranma-Chan/Ranko become seperate from Ranma?

A: I Am planning for this eventually possibly but only in the first story split.

Q: What Match-Ups will you have?

A: Currently, Hayate/Himeno, Takako/Sasame and possibly Yayoi/Ranma or One of Himeno's Sisters/Ranma. If Ranma-chan/Ranko is split from Ranma then maybe Go/Ranko.

Q: If continuation option 1 is chosen, will anyone accompiny Ranma to the Pretear world?

A: It's very unlikely but I might have Ryoga pop in time to time for comedy relief.

If you've reached this point and are reading this then I must thank you for completly reading this chapter and congratulate you by saying that you are most likely of the 15 of people in the world that uses more than 30 of their brains.

On another note, I am looking for Pre-readers to help me with future chapter so if you want to be a prereader then mail me. If anyone can do a Leafe Knight version of Ranma picture, I would be most greatful :). I urge anyone who hasn't seen Pretear to watch it or Buy the Manga because it is a great deal larger and better than it looks.

Watch out for my next project after this: Anything Goes Martial Arts Thievary!  
It's going to be DNAngel/Ranma Crossover so any help would appreciated as always.

The next chapter won't be out until I get at least 20 Votes for the continuation options. By the way, anyone who goes on Anime Addventure - I'm continuing the almost dead "Chaos Apostate" thread so watch out for me under the name of Twilight-Destruction!

See You Soon 


End file.
